Peripheral artery disease (PAD) affects millions of people in the United States alone. PAD is a dangerous disease that can have catastrophic consequences when left untreated. PAD is the leading cause of amputation in patients over 50 and is responsible for approximately 160,000 amputations in the United States each year.
Peripheral artery disease (PAD) is a progressive narrowing of the blood vessels most often caused by atherosclerosis, the collection of plaque or a fatty substance along the inner lining of the artery wall. Over time, this substance hardens and thickens, which may interfere with blood circulation to the arms, legs, stomach and kidneys. This narrowing forms an occlusion, completely or partially restricting flow through the artery. The most significant of these occlusions are called chronic total occlusions (CTO). Blood circulation to the brain and heart may be reduced by CTOs, increasing the risk for stroke and heart disease.
Interventional treatments for PAD may include endarterectomy and/or atherectomy. Endarterectomy is surgical removal of plaque from the blocked artery to restore or improve blood flow. Endovascular therapies such as atherectomy are typically minimally invasive techniques that open or widen arteries that have become narrowed or blocked. Other treatments may include angioplasty to open the artery. For example, a balloon angioplasty typically involves insertion of a catheter into a leg or arm artery and is positioned such that the balloon resides within the blockage. The balloon, connected to the catheter, is expanded to open the artery. Surgeons may then place a wire mesh tube, called a stent, at the area of blockage to keep the artery open.
Such minimally invasive techniques (e.g., atherectomy, angioplasty, etc.) typically involve the placement of a guidewire through the occlusion. Using the guidewire, one or more interventional devices may be positioned to remove or displace the occlusion. Unfortunately, placement of the guidewire, while critical for effective treatment, may be difficult. In particular, when placing a guidewire across an occlusion, it may be difficult to pass the guidewire through the occlusion while avoiding damage to the artery. For example, it is often difficult to prevent the guidewire from traveling out of the true lumen and into the subintimal layers, such as the adventitia and surrounding tissues. This can cause damage to the vessel and, once out of the true lumen, it can be difficult to direct the guidewire back into the true lumen, thereby preventing effective treatment of the occlusion.
Accordingly, a device for effectively crossing an occlusion and/or for reentering the true lumen after entering the subintimal layers would be beneficial.